


"Oi, You Wanna Go Faster, Don't You?"

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: motorcycles





	

"And you’re…you’re sure about this?" Beth asked as she took the time to stare at Sarah clumsily mount the bike. Whether she was enjoying the view or not (she certainly wasn’t  _complaining_ about the view consisting mainly of dark leather and shiny metal and wild hair), safety seemed more important to her at the moment.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “’Course. Helena taught me all there is to know.”

"She did?" Beth watched her girlfriend nod and smile proudly. "In the span of a week?"

"What can I say, I’m a fast learner." Beth just crossed her arms. "Would you get on the bloody bike already? I know the basics. It’s not that hard, I swear."

Beth walked toward the bike slowly, only barely convinced. Swinging her leg over the side made her knees shake and she was sure she’d have toppled them both over if she wasn’t sure the kickstand was on. Sarah gave her a backwards glance, an easy smile in her eyes, and Beth did her best to return the confidence. The hum of the machine beneath her was foreign and intimidating and altogether too guttural for her liking. It was nothing like her Jaguar.

"I’m gonna start driving soon," Sarah prompted as gently as she could, her voice letting out hints of impatience nonetheless. Beth nodded. "So you might want to put your helmet on right about now." Beth followed the direction numbly, feeling uncomfortable when Sarah’s voice was muffled once she put it on. "Great. Doing great. Now grab a hold of me. I don’t think I need to remind you of the lack of seat belts, Childs."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Beth’s voice sounded small and pinched as she wrapped her arms around Sarah’s waist. She couldn’t deny that being able to hold onto something helped ease her nervous shaking. The two shifted in their seats.

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"You sure? You seem nervous."

"Just drive."

With a soft chuckle from Sarah, they were off. Practically off the ground. Beth’s grip grew tighter as the two raced down the street and peeled out at a speed that rivaled flying. At least, Beth imagined it to be like flying. She could feel the wind biting through her jacket and creeping down her collar and she shivered, but she felt a smile growing all the same. There was something…something so deliciously unpredictable about being on a bike that couldn’t meet the relative safety of the Jaguar. Her laugh got lost in the wind but it still felt warm rattling her lungs.

"So far so good?" Sarah shouted over the rushing air around them and gave a quick glance behind her. Beth leaned forward to rest her chin on Sarah’s shoulder.

"Yeah, this is great,"


End file.
